


Slow steps

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver attempts to teach Barry to dance for an upcoming event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> Olivarry + slow-dancing for one of the best there is, my buddy Robby.

His foot comes down on Oliver’s yet again, though Barry is the one to wince. Oliver’s expression hardly falters, in fact the only sign he gives that it happened at all is the tightening of his grip on Barry’s waist and the hand he clasps in his own before he can pull away.

“Sorry, sorry,” Barry apologizes anyway. “Maybe we should–”

“Five years on an island, Barry,” is the usual retort the older man gives. “This is nothing. You asked me to teach you how to dance, and I’m not planning on quitting.”

“Well I don’t want to quit, but I don’t want to hurt you, Ollie!” Barry takes the hand that had been resting on the archer’s shoulder and drags it through his hair in frustration.

“You’re just making yourself upset now.”

“I’m not–”

“Bear.” Oliver fixes him with that no-nonsense look and he deflates slightly. His partner’s expression softens and he feels himself tugged forward. Oliver’s arm slips around his waist and Barry sags against the other man feeling absolutely pitiful. The music they’d been using continues softly in the background uninterrupted as Oliver rubs his back and sways them lightly. It helps. A little bit.

“For a guy whose superpower involves his feet you’d think I’d be a better dancer,” he remarks glumly, cheek pillowed on the other’s shoulder.

“You know we don’t _have_ to dance, right?” Oliver checks, not for the first time.

“But I want to,” he insists. “I’ve always wanted to dance at my wedding. And now that it’s going to be _our_ wedding I really want to.” He feels Oliver’s smile as the man presses his lips to the top of Barry’s head. Letting out a contented sigh, Barry closes his eyes and turns his face so it’s tucked into the other’s chest. “I like the closeness.”

“I like the closeness too,” Oliver admits in a murmur that ghosts warmly over the shell of his ear. He shifts his stance slightly, and Barry shuffles his feet with him.

“I just don’t want to look like an idiot.”

Some irritation creeps back into his fiance’s tone as he counters, “You’re not going to look like an idiot.” His other hand lets go of Barry’s to wind around his waist as well, and drag him in all the closer. They turn with the momentum of it, and Barry has to sling his own arm around Oliver’s neck to remain steady as he moves with it. “You’re going to look _gorgeous_ , you’re going to look _happy_ , I hope–” Barry’s reassurance comes in the form of a kiss to the underside of Oliver’s jaw, earning him a low hum. “–and you’re going to look like my _husband_.”

Oliver sways them more and more for each word of emphasis, and by the last one the only thing keeping Barry from falling is their hold on each other.

He shivers under the intensity of Oliver’s gaze, warm and proud and so _loving_. “Yeah,” he agrees, almost breathless, “Yeah, I guess I will.” Oliver’s smile crinkles the corners of his eyes at that response, and he pulls Barry upright and fully into his arms again.

“You’re going to dance at our wedding and you’re going to be fine.”

“How do you know?” Barry’s always been astounded by the other hero’s unshakable faith in him and his abilities. Just one of the innumerable things he’s eternally grateful and in love with this man he’s going to marry for.

“Because you’ve been dancing with me for the last five minutes,” the older man tells him bluntly. Barry’s eyes go wide as he suddenly becomes very aware of his surroundings; their feet sliding together in time with the music, the swaying to the beat, and the fact that they’ve moved almost completely across the floor from where they started completely without incident.

“Oh,” is all he can manage, sheepish and cheeks burning a dull red. Oliver laughs and spins them around in a full circle nice and easy, and it’s hard not to join in after that. The song starts over and Barry feels perfectly read as he lets Oliver start to lead them around the room again.

They keep practicing right up to the day and they continue to find reasons to dance long after the wedding’s over.


End file.
